For Good
by Trancefan
Summary: What does the Doctor do a year to the day after saying good bye to Rose? What does Rose do five hours after saying good bye to the doctor? Well, they both wind up listening to the same song. . .


Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who, or the song, "For Good." I'm just a fan.

Summery: Well, after reading a bunch of post-Doomsday fics, and hearing a really nice song, this evolved from a little daydream. The song is from the musical "Wicked." (The story of The Wicked Witch of the West from "The Wizard of Oz.")

A/N: I haven't seen Doomsday. Hey, I am an American, it hasn't aired over here yet. So if there are little discrepancies, sorry. I have read enough fics to be able to understand what all happens in the ep, though, I think . . .

Rose stood looking out at the water. She'd been there for 5 hours and 25 minutes since the Doctor was cut off. She sighed as her Walkman started playing a song that the Doctor had sung with her, once. She lifted her voice to the sky, hoping that somewhere, some way, the Doctor could hear the song.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you . . ._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

The Doctor hadn't moved much more than Rose had. The TARDIS was traveling through the vortex, but he didn't notice. All he could do was pine for Rose. He thought he'd put it behind him, over the year he'd been without her, but it was hard to live without her, that day. The TARDIS, worried about him, started playing "For Good." As the second verse started, he sang through his tears.

_And it may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a hand print on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend . . ._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But because I knew you . . ._

Rose turned the volume up on her CD player as she continued the song, letting the notes drift to the fires being lit in fire pits near the beach.

_Because I knew you . . ._

And though they didn't know it, they were singing together. The TARDIS had taken the Doctor to just the other side of the vortex, same time and place as Rose was.

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

The Doctor was dwelling on all of the things he had done to Rose. Sending her away, hiding his past and his heritage, leaving her on that spaceship when he went to rescue Madame de Pompadour and, especially, not being able to finish the last thing he ever tried to tell her. Sure that he could never apologize, he gave his voice to the winds.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for._

Rose could help but remember, and smile about, all the things that she did to antagonize the Doctor. Even if she didn't mean to annoy him. Laughing bitterly about the times her mum slapped him, her song floated out to the sea.

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share. _

As they sang, the TARDIS whirred and the sand under Rose's feet shone pale gold. They sent their voices into the vortex, twined together for all eternity, outside of time and space.

_And none of it seems to matter anymore. _

A/N: This next part will be written Rose / Doctor

_Like a comet pulled from orbit / Like a ship blown off its mooring_

_As it passes a sun / By a wind off the sea_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder / Like a seed_

_Halfway through the wood / Dropped by a bird in the wood_

A/N: Okay, weird part's done.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I've been changed for the better._

Rose glared at the CD player as she heard an odd noise. It sounded like the TARDIS, but no, that was impossible. She smiled a little as she realized that, no matter what she did with her life, she would always have her memories of the Doctor and their travels together. And, she still had her cell phone and TARDIS key. She reached up and grabbed the key hanging around her neck.

_And because I knew you. _

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS – well, he had to admit, he was more or less kicked out – and shaded his eyes so that he could look across the golden beach. Seeing a very familiar silhouette, he let his words carry his heart.

_Because I knew you. _

Rose spun as she heard the familiar voice. She wanted to run to him, but wasn't sure if he was just another projection. Seeing her hesitation, he walked over to her and wiped her tears away. Fitting their hands together, they let their harmony fly over the earth.

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

"How long, Rose?" The Doctor asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, but he had to ask.

"Five and a half hours, Doctor." She smiled. "Just as you always said. But how? And, how long was it for you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes a bit. It figured. "It was a year to the day." The Doctor thought about Rose's other question, and with the help of the TARDIS and the little glint of gold in Rose's eye, he knew. "The TARDIS and the Bad Wolf. I guess it's not so bad after all." Rose laughed. Then she froze as she saw three people coming over a hill. The Doctor, however, didn't see them and continued. "Rose Tyler, I was cut off before I could say this, last time. I love you. Do you want to traverse the universe with me again?"

"You are NOT going to just whisk my daughter off like that again." Jackie hollered. The Doctor swallowed and turned around, prepared for a slap. He was astonished when he got a hug from Jackie instead. "I'm so glad you came back. Rose just hasn't been the same." She whispered in his ear. Stepping back, she looked him straight in the eye. "If you ever leave her like that again, I will break every law of this dimension to find you and give you the hardest slap you've ever received."

"MUM!" Rose shouted. She couldn't believe the gall her mother had. After all the Doctor had done for her. "He didn't try to leave me before, and tried everything that he could think of to say good-bye. He would have come earlier, if he didn't think it would have destroyed everything."

"Rose, I understand. It's a parent thing. I really wasn't happy when my granddaughter stowed away on the TARDIS, either." The Doctor didn't want her yelling at her mum. It was hard for kids and parents to have a strained relationship. "But that's a story for another time. Right now, I want to go find some really good food. Are you coming?"

"Of course." She couldn't believe that he had to ask. "I told you forever, once. I really meant it." She went over and hugged Mickey, Jackie and Pete. "I love all of you, but I love the Doctor too. Hopefully we'll come visit on occasion." As she walked to the TARDIS with the Doctor, hand in hand, she badgered him for chips.

The Doctor smiled as he realized that nothing had changed. She still wanted chips, like always. As he decided where to go, and set the coordinates, he made a mental note: 'Remember to go visit Faith and thank her for helping me get back to Rose.' Then the TARDIS was off, going to who-knows-where.

Okay, that's it. It's my first fic, so please be nice. There's a story I may write about the Doctor's side of things before he found Rose again. (That's where Faith comes from.) What did y'all think?


End file.
